Mystery Never Solved
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Set after Rachel has found out about Finn's death... A memorial at Finn's house turns into a reunion... Or does it? Warning: Character death!


**Based after 5x03... I'm absolutely dreading this episode, purely because I never want to say goodbye to Finn :( **

**This comes from a quote Lea said about her and Cory: 'We're a two for one deal. I wouldn't be here without him' :'( **

**I had to write this in order to express some of my feelings :( R.I.P Finn Hudson/Cory Monteith, you'll live on forever in our little Gleek hearts**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Rachel walked through the masses of people gathered in the Hudson-Hummel living room, all their to pay their respect to the fallen Quarterback. She headed up the stairs, ignoring the pleading looks of Santana, Kurt, her Dads and Finn's Mom asking her silently to stay downstairs. She ignored their looks and continued up the stairs to the room she had tried to avoid. She stopped outside Finn's bedroom, the bedroom that they had spent every possible moment they could get under the sheets and wrapped up in each other. She hesitated as her hand reached out to grab the door knob. She let out a shuddering breath when her hand touched the knob and twisted it. She pushed the door open and stood in the doorway.

'Finn' she breathed as she found the courage to step into the room and shut the door gently behind her. She looked round the room, spotting Finn's letterman jacket from High School peeking out from under his bed. She picked it up off the floor and cradled it in her arms, breathing his scent into her body as she pressed the jacket to his face, but it didn't make her feel warm or alive, she still felt cold and dead inside. She took a deep breath and laid down the bed, nearly crying as his scent surrounding her.

'I miss you so much!' Rachel sobbed. She rolled onto her side, facing the door, as she curled up into the fetal position and cried. Her eyes caught to sight of a photo of them both. Finn had grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of them both, Finn had pulled her into his lap and attached his lips to hers loving, cradling her face and snapped the blissful picture. She grabbed the photo frame and stroked his face.

'Come back! Come back to me! Please baby, come back!' Rachel choked out, knowing he wouldn't reply. She placed the photo back on the nightstand and gripped the letterman jacket tighter, squeezing her eyes tight shut and wished the pain would go away...

* * *

She didn't know how last she had closed her eyes for, but she felt better... and warmer. She sighed and blinked and glanced at her silver watch to find she had only been asleep ten minutes. She sniffled and looked back at the photo on Finn's nightstand, seeing his phone, two Red Bulls and bowl of Fruity Loops? Rachel frowned, as her eyes widened.

'What the hell?' she murmured to herself. She knew they weren't there when she had come up. Was she going mad? What was going on? She went to move, but found she couldn't move. She glanced down and saw an arm slung over her waist. Her heart stopped, so did her breathing. She very slowly rolled over and let out a choked sob.

'Finn?' she squeaked, her voice not letting any emotion show. She didn't want to believe something that she knew wasn't true.

'It's me, babe. I'm here' Finn said, his hand burying itself in her hair. Rachel remembered who to breath then and choked in a breath. She could feel his fingertips stroking her neck.

'You're... You're real!' she stuttered. Finn didn't answer, he just pressed his lips to hers and pulled her on top of him. Rachel forgot about her question and reciprocated the kiss, trying to mold them both into one, not that she wouldn't have minded. There was nowhere else she wanted to be, but with him. She pulled away as she gripped his shirt, pulling it over his head, as he rolled them over so he was on top.

'You're here... with me?'

'I'm here with you... I'm always going to be with you' Finn said, his voice deep and sexy. Rachel pulled his lips down to hers as she felt his fingers dancing on his thighs. She knew it was fake, when Carole had rung her up and told her. She didn't believe her then and she most certainly didn't believe her now.

'I knew she was lying... When she wouldn't let me identify your body... I knew it then... Lying' Rachel breathed out, her answers choppy as Finn kissed his way down her neck. She let a moan as he suckled harshly on her neck, marking her. 'How are you here?' she managed to ask, before he bite her neck, soothing the pain with his tongue.

'Does there need to be a reason right now?' Finn whispered, their eyes locking together. Rachel cradled his face with her hand, stroking it with her thumb, both of their faces wearing matching grins and shook her head.

'You really are here... My Finn, here in my arms where you should be' Rachel whispered, her voice thick with emotion. Finn laced his hands through her hair and crushed their lips together, pressing himself closer to her...

* * *

They were curled up together, the sheets all tangled, as they struggled to get their breathing back to normal.

'You've learned some moves' Rachel said, a hint of jealously in her voice. Finn chuckled and kissed her head.

'Not the way you think, baby! A few certain magazines. You know you're the only girl for me' Finn reassured her. He felt Rachel relax against him, before he remembered something. 'Baby?' he asked. Rachel lifted his head and looked at him, showing she was listening. He rested over her to his nightstand, looking down at her, as he searched in his draw for something. He leant down and kissed her, before pulling away, Rachel seeing a box in his hands.

'Finn..' she breathed, knowing it was. 'You kept it?' she asked, her voice cracking. Finn nodded.

'This is always going to be yours' he said, snapping the box open and sliding the ring onto her finger and kissing her, before grabbing a piece of paper.  
'I was going to surprise you... That's were I was heading, to New York City to surprise you... to show you that I've got a place at Brooklyn College on a football scholarship' Finn said, handing the Rachel piece of paper. She took it with shock written all over her face and scanned the content of the paper.

'I knew you wouldn't give up trying! I'm so proud of you!' Rachel squealed, as kissed him heatedly, Finn chuckling under her at her excitement. 'Finally, our lives can start. We can get married and live our lives to the full' Rachel said, stroking the side of his face. He smiled at her, rubbing her arm.

'I can't wait!' Finn said. Rachel smiled, the relief flooding through her.

'I thought I'd lost you, baby. Thank god I choose to believe my instinct' Rachel told him. Finn kissed the top of her head.

'You'll never lose me. I'll see you soon yeah?' he said. Rachel, halfway to sleep by the soothing beat of his heart, froze.

'Excuse me? Where are you going?' she asked, sitting bolt up right, keeping the sheet clutched to her chest.

'Just let go, baby. We'll get to keep our stunning good looks where we're going!' he winked at her, before kissing her deeply. She made a noise of disaprovement as he pulled away.

'Babe! What you are on about? Keep our good looks? Finn? Finn, tell me!' Rachel pleaded, the tears gathering in her eyes again. 'FINN!' she screamed, lurching forward to grab his arm, as he pulled his jeans over his hips.

'Just let go, darling! I promise it'll be worth it!' Finn insisted.

She so did...

* * *

Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez stood outside Finn's bedroom door.

'I feel like its an invasion of privacy' Santana said. Kurt sighed, knowing how Santana felt.

'Puck's Mom has finally got Puck out of his room and he's just arrived in time for the speeches. Rachel will be here all night with her long beautiful speeches of Finn' Kurt said. Santana nodded and knocked on the door.

'Rach? Come on. Speech time and we know you've got a hell of a lot to say about Finn. Even Pucks here!' she said, waiting for a response. Kurt knocked on the door when they didn't get a reply.

'Rachel?' Kurt called. Him and Santana heard Puck start his speech and knew they needed to hurry up...

* * *

'Finn wasn't my best friend. He was my brother. My best friend since primary school. We had our disagreements, what friends don't? I got his ex girlfriend pregnant... I'm not proud of that. But we pulled through it and I'm thankful for that, because my life wouldn't be the same without him... It's never going to be the same without him... Waking me up every morning on my birthday, trying to sing 'Happy Birthday' down the phone to me, or telling me to buck up my-' Puck's speech was cut off from Kurt's horrified, high pitched scream. The crowd in the house started murmuring and wondering what was going on.

'IT'S RACHEL!' Kurt screamed. LeRoy, Hiram, Carole, Burt and Mr Shue rushed up the stairs at Kurt's and now Santana's screams. They rushed into the room and froze at what they saw. Rachel was curled up on Finn's bed, her lifeless body limp on the body, only moving by Santana's violent shakes.

'WAKE UP, BERRY! OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN EYES! OR I WILL GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS!' Santana screamed, only letting go of Rachel when Mr Shue pulled her away.

'Leave her, Santana!'

'SHE'S NOT DEAD!' She screamed, as she cried for the loss of her friend. Kurt narrowed his eyes.

'What is that on her neck?' he exclaimed. Santana stopped screaming and looked at Rachel's neck/

'That's a love-bite but that wasn't there earlier...' said Santana, before the tears over took her again and she crumbled to the floor. Carole clutched her hand to her chest, having some relief that her son wasn't on his own, before she spotted something on Rachel's finger.

'She's wearing her engagement ring...' she murmured to herself, before turning to comfort LeRoy and Hiram, who were both crying into each other, as they started making plans to bury their children together...

* * *

No one would ever know what actually happened that day in Finn's bedroom, it would be a mystery that would never be solved, but they all found some comfort in the fact that Rachel wouldn't be in pain anymore. She would be where she'd always wanted to be: With Finn, living their lives day after day, maybe not on Earth, but up in heaven where they belong... Together.

* * *

**R&R :D xx **


End file.
